


烂俗故事

by cometomama



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometomama/pseuds/cometomama





	烂俗故事

王嘉尔放暑假的时候，段宜恩已经不当学生很久了，他和王嘉尔的第一次见面来的十分意外。

电话里是从小一起玩的好友林在范，没什么多余的寒暄，别人老夸的薄荷音此刻含糊起来，不情不愿的说是学弟，和自家生意有往来，暂时没地方住要他帮忙照顾，段宜恩没怎么听懂这前因后果的关系，但见他情绪不对，顺着嗯了一声。又过了一会，屏幕也暗下去，段宜恩迟疑了几秒正准备挂断，对面声音才又匆忙砸过来，“好好照顾他，你可以叫他jackson，jackson是很可爱的人。”

段宜恩以前就老听别人夸林在范的声音好听，平时没觉察出来，此时提起这个素未谋面的男孩，声音真的温柔的弯下去一寸，是放久了的夏日咸柠七，冰块在喝之前就已经化在杯子里，气泡浮浮沉沉，最后喝起来是甜味占了上风。段宜恩头一回见好友这样，忍不住想调侃几句，却被对方立马挂断电话。

还攥着手机打算回拨，那头门铃就响了，一开门，反戴棒球帽的陌生男孩正坐在行李箱上打转，听到动静，又大又漂亮的眼睛无辜抬起来看他，小括弧很有心机的陷了下去。段宜恩没说话，靠在墙上睨他，两人都在等下一步动作。

门口没有室内来的凉爽，闷热潮湿的空气在男孩身后张牙舞爪，段宜恩热的有点烦了，可对方还在殷切的注视着他，眼睛亮晶晶的像被水泡过一般。可能是王嘉尔投过来的眼神太过直接，段宜恩觉得自己好像凉快了几度又躁了几分，于是，从小到大只养过狗的男人手一抖放人进了屋，后来段宜恩才发现，他就是天生养狗的命。

行李还在门外，段宜恩觉得前面不该没事喝什么b52，不然现在也不会头脑发昏，殷勤的把行李全部搬进来，也不会放下行李后神使鬼差的盯着人后脑勺猛看，更别说伸手去摸黑色的发顶了。收过手的时候段宜恩听到王嘉尔在小声嘀咕，说的是白话，他没听懂也没兴趣一探究竟，只是感叹小孩头发还挺柔软的，百无聊赖别过头，想着就是不知道人怎么样，也会这么柔软吗。“咸湿佬”

王嘉尔在第一次开口后就没理会过身后人的动作，心不在焉的左右看了看，指指最里面的房间，“那里，给住吗？” “喂，到底给不给住” 王嘉尔问了几遍段宜恩都没回答，等段宜恩回过神时眉眼已经严肃起来。段宜恩也没在意对方的表情，露出小虎牙一点点顶在唇边，“给住给住，那是客房，之前林在范来就住那。”说起林在范，段宜恩又把眼神飘在王嘉尔身上，可对方只是平淡的哦了一声，看过来的眼神莫名其妙。

段宜恩的疑虑一时梗在心头，见他实在没异样，当是小孩闹脾气，又模糊的开口，“他就是这样一人，看着特冷漠，说不定可喜欢你了。” 段宜恩一边说一边内心腹诽，林在范我对你够哥们了吧，感情帮你追小学弟呢，事成了你要怎么谢我。王嘉尔一言不发，眼睛还盯着段宜恩，没有半点遮掩。段宜恩话还没说完就后悔了，可王嘉尔又慢慢悠悠抬起手，把反戴的棒球帽转过来，才在压的很低的帽檐下发出闷闷一声，“知道了”。

心烦意乱的拿起杯子要喝水，“那你给上吗？” 被问的人差点被呛到，先前喝的酒全都轰的一声坐上火箭冲到脑门，不露痕迹想往后退，行李箱却砰的一声倒地。

金有谦被声震出来的时候，段宜恩已经指着电视机旁的相框接话了，“女朋友”，“哥？”，段宜恩没理会，自顾自说下去，脸上还是波澜不惊的样子，“那边有独立浴室，有什么需要的问他就好，金有谦，我弟弟。” 王嘉尔比他更不屑，直接上前搂着金有谦，掌心贴上温暖的脖颈，他仰起头送上一个吻，“你好，我是王嘉尔jackson，你可以叫我嘉嘉——哥哥”

那会王嘉尔还没放弃击剑，在家的时间少的可怜，而段宜恩已经是国内首屈一指的制作人了，想与之合作的歌手从首尔排到洛杉矶，全年无休。夏天的时候不知怎么突然有了灵感，窝在家没日没夜的写词编曲，温带季风携着灵感缪斯和王嘉尔一起降临到自己身上。

金有谦的生活倒是很规律，甚至有点太闲，他每天坐在饭桌前和段宜恩讲王嘉尔的故事，今天比赛是赢了还是输了，练习的累不累，几个人给他送了花，他收没收，最近金有谦一下课就跑去看王嘉尔练习。他讲的眉飞色舞，眼里的欢喜几乎要顺着泪痣淌下来了，段宜恩没由来心烦，估摸着快结束的时候，用筷子敲了几下碗示意自己不想再听。

金有谦咂咂嘴，有点忿忿不平，他把碗里没怎么动过的饭扒拉几口，纸巾胡乱揩了揩，抽抽鼻子，很认真的开口：“哥，你没见过，你不知道jackson哥有多优秀。”口气是小时候自己嫌弃巧克力奶昔时会做的回击。 段宜恩一愣，没想到他真的有点生气，嘴上若无其事的哄了两句，心里却早已为王嘉尔默默留了房间。真委屈，我怎么就不知道呢，三个亚洲冠军，三个国际冠军，最近训练比较多因为今天下午有个很重要的比赛。段宜恩想完就被自己吓了一大跳，觉得自己有点像见不得人的偷窥狂。

吃过晚饭，王嘉尔就回来了，比平时回来的早了近两个小时，那是段宜恩每天晚上估摸出来的。或许是比赛赢了，王嘉尔今天格外开心，汗津津的刘海被他捋上去，脸上是还没褪去的红，白色T恤被汗沁湿贴着线条分明的肌肉，凯旋的氛围中叫嚣着荷尔蒙。段宜恩滚了下喉结，看王嘉尔和金有谦热络的拥抱吃味，思考自己一个月前为什么要拒绝那个邀约。

王嘉尔洗澡的时候，段宜恩还躺在床上，隔音墙的作用下水声流淌的悄无声息，内心的疑问在一片寂静中得不到解答，王嘉尔使唤金有谦送毛巾的声音和拿到后得逞的笑声倒是一声声奔流入耳，“哥 你再这样下次我不帮你拿毛巾了”“ 好的，油缸米” “ 哥！”段宜恩甚至能想象王嘉尔笑的眼睛弯弯的样子。

金有谦第一次见到王嘉尔后一刻少男心便无处安放，迫不及待和他哥分享，他说王嘉尔的掌心太热，有着薄茧，抚上脖子的时候却温温软软的很舒服。段宜恩在黑夜里漫无目的的眨了眨眼，从床边抽两张纸巾，开始自行解决生理问题。

那天之后王嘉尔就从段宜恩家里搬出来了，晚饭的时候金有谦心不在焉，他拿筷子戳了戳段宜恩的手肘，声音不高不低，“jackson哥和他爸有个约定，现在他赢了，他要去当明星了。”“关我屁事？”段宜恩咽下菜，尽量控制着自己的音调保持自然，他一口一口缓慢吐气，攥的发白的指节无声泄露出心思。

再见面就是一年后了，在林在范给他包的生日饭局上，王嘉尔一个人捧着橙汁喝，吸管被他咬的扁下去。旁边两个洋妞正穿着内衣热舞。他轻轻点头，却在女生把胸贴过来的揉了揉鼻尖表示对香水过敏。女生自己嗨的不行，见他推脱便大大方方找别人去贴了，身旁林在范的脸上是掩饰的十分不走心的在意，段宜恩一瞬间各种情绪涌上心头，在第三个男生试图凑上前时有了动作。

已经站在那人面前却突然有点泄气，段宜恩一抬眼撞进黑的发亮的眼睛，“看来要拜托哥帮我了。” 被抓个正着的后遗症还没平复，心脏在猛烈的跳，耳边又响起一道雷。段宜恩机械的点了点头，对方凑上前和他交换一个伏特加迷失在橙汁里的吻，“哥哥，专心点”，对方眼睛一片水光涟漪，红润的嘴唇一看就很适合接吻，现在贴在他唇侧一张一合带着点勾引的意味，那声哥哥更是叫的段宜恩心里酥酥麻麻。

王嘉尔心想自己还是不适合当演员，明明紧张得要死还得保持面不改色，演员好可怕，娱乐圈好可怕，还是小爱豆适合他，唔，和哥哥亲吻也适合他。

生日主人公的脸上被林在范糊满了奶油，林在范见段宜恩没躲的心思也觉得没劲，在众人的起哄声中高喊：“来个识趣的人把我们制作大人的奶油给舔了啊！” 话音刚落已经有女生把胳膊搭到段宜恩肩膀上了，全部被王嘉尔没轻没重的推开，“好啊“ 他声音本来就哑，现在刻意放缓了声调，乖巧的语气裹着麦芽香飘进段宜恩耳朵里，成了最动人的情话。

王嘉尔说完就伸舌头去舔了，奶油薄薄一层，两三下皮肤就露出来了，段宜恩虚扣着王嘉尔的腰，在只剩下嘴唇的时候故意用了点力，轻轻一点就立刻变为舌尖绞缠。结束的时候段宜恩的嘴角明显上升了不止一点，两人十指相扣没有松开过。

像是看到什么有趣的东西，王嘉尔侧过头和他说话，距离亲密的有点过分，但他也没在意，呼出的热气全部喷在段宜恩脖颈上，段宜恩煞有其事的听了几秒，又低头吻了上去。林在范的脸色变得难看，面前一桌狼藉的酒杯，倒是金有谦想了半天，吞吞吐吐憋出一句话，“哥，你别太过分。”

林在范这个好友当的很是称职，他没往恶意的方向揣测两人的关系，十指如飞的在屏幕上点了点，三五个mb很快就站在门口，“哥们替你今天换换口味，随便挑，不喜欢再换。” 林在范大概是醉了，一开口没轻没重，听的金有谦脸红了又白了。“你选吧，我带他。” 段宜恩觉得林在范的话有点阴阳怪气，他把领带扯下来，手悄悄绕上对方缩在袖子里的指尖，有点凉，“你愿意跟我走吗？”，眼底氤氲着温柔的水雾。王嘉尔笑的一派天真，他乖巧的点点头，把段宜恩投过来的关心全部悉心包扎好，不知道放在了哪里。

跌跌撞撞进了房间，王嘉尔就主动在段宜恩两腿间跪下了，张开嘴努力含住，眼神已经有点发蒙。王嘉尔下巴快要脱臼头顶上才传来哼哼几声，嘴里的东西倒是只大不小，他只好乖乖的继续舔，嘴巴酸的时候牙齿不小心磕到，又往后倒吸两口气，他甚至能感觉到上面的青筋在跳动。

段宜恩不知道怎么回事就到了这一步，下面被温热而潮湿的空气桎梏，美妙的像一场梦。低下头看见王嘉尔腮帮子被撑的鼓鼓的，口水从嘴角淌下来，一道亮晶晶的痕迹，而眼尾和耳垂染的一片红，他顶了几下就觉得没意思，把人捞进怀里尝自己的味道，段宜恩舔过王嘉尔上颌的时候两人默契绝佳，已经进入了一种熟悉的节奏。

第二天吃早餐的时候段宜恩假装试探金有谦，才知道王嘉尔和家里吵了一架，现在只身一人在娱乐圈，他爸是铁了心等自己的甜甜碰壁回家。段宜恩听完后抿抿唇，又觉得没劲重新平躺在床上，旁边枕头有淡淡的沐浴露香，王嘉尔就爱那款。熟悉又心安的味道让他很快入睡，梦里却全是王嘉尔的味道，迷糊中他想，是不是王嘉尔身上都是他的味道就不会被人欺负了。

王嘉尔被包养的第一个月，段宜恩安排他上了档热门的真人秀节目，搭档都是天王影后级别的，见惯了娱乐圈背后的交易，没人在意他是怎么被塞进来的。外加王嘉尔性格好会撒娇，几句话就把气氛炒热，节目录到一半自己已经把初吻对象爆出来了，旁边的女歌手笑的顾不上形象。

同组的有个当红小鲜肉，从小在国外长大，运动神经又发达，和王嘉尔简直一拍即合。他比王嘉尔高了整整十公分，有时一把抢去对方的任务卡，王嘉尔蹦跶几下就直接撞进对方怀里，小鲜肉被突如其来的接触乱了阵脚，王嘉尔就瞄准时机，跟没骨头一样的赖在人家身上，“还不还我！还不还！” 最后的收场是小鲜肉脸色两抹边扭的红和王嘉尔那堪称洋洋得意的微笑。

有个元老级别的影后也觉得这小孩可爱的一塌糊涂，在王嘉尔游戏失败后又是安抚似的拍头又是加油打气，录制结束还请全组做了SPA放松，大家开玩笑说这都托了王嘉尔的福。

节目播出后是意料之内的一片好评，虽然还是有不少小鲜肉粉骂王嘉尔倒贴麦麸，但这对西皮早已冲上热搜榜第一，王嘉尔的微博粉丝数也以肉眼可见的速度快速飙升至300万，其中不少是所谓的西皮饭在评论转发里带着cp tag嗑糖。直播当天王嘉尔正在公司的录音室准备新歌，为了不被打扰，手机早已调成静音，对自己的热度一无所知。

公司的最高一层，段宜恩盯了会表，在八点准时打开电视，兴致勃勃。前五分钟里段宜恩笑的虎牙就没收进去过，而接下来段宜恩的脸色是越来愈黑，好几次忍不住关掉电视，却还是飞快的重新打开，虎牙咬着口腔软肉，生怕错过什么”发糖“瞬间。九点五十五分，节目正式结束，段宜恩拿起外套，怒气冲冲的下楼，没坐电梯，踢踢踏踏的声音比不上内心的烦躁。

到了录音室的时候王嘉尔那头还没结束，段宜恩推门进去就看见他一下子瞪大了眼，看清来人后又笑的眯起来，好像很惊喜的样子。段宜恩虚荣心得到充分满足，刚想伸手把人搂进怀里，却被对方瞪了一下，手指还戳着自己的胸膛，但段宜恩好像心情很好，那点力气对他来说简直就是奶猫扮凶。

他不知放弃的上前啄了口，放软了声音撒娇：“节目里那个人是谁？” 说完还捏了捏王嘉尔的脸，王嘉尔脸皮薄，一下子红了半块，像是很疼，呲牙咧嘴的躲了几下竟然真的求饶，讨好似的拿脸蹭了蹭段宜恩的指腹，“我还没看呢，你别信他们，我只有你的。” 他一字一句小心解释，又轻又软，是羽毛扫过心尖。王嘉尔每说一句就会抬起头等着回应，段宜恩轻哼了声表示认证，虎牙被藏起来，内心里却是烟花霹雳啪啦响，小行星撞地球。“你要相信你的b仔呀 guoguo”

然后最后一根冷静的弦也被喜欢的火苗燃的分毫不剩，录音中的灯还在亮，段宜恩就压上去了，从凹陷的锁骨窝亲到伸出半截的舌头，在对方快喘不过气的时候好心放开，转用牙齿轻轻咬着耳垂吹气，王嘉尔全身都在发软，段宜恩若即若离的手没有给他安全感，他勾住对方脖子讨一个吻，舌尖舔上小虎牙。

王嘉尔被两腿间的硬物抵的不知所措，他的背部很凉，前段很热，薄薄的布料早就被自己打湿，他不自觉的扭腰，想往可以带来快感的地方靠。段宜恩比他早一步贴上去，最后的体贴是耐心十足的润滑和扩张，两根手指进入的时候王嘉尔已经被逼出生理泪水，却还是乖乖分开腿，从喉咙口小声发着呜咽，任人为所欲为的样子。

手指上终于湿软一片，段宜恩近乎虔诚的沿着对方下唇的弧度吻上去，手却直接架起王嘉尔的腿弯起来侵入了，黏腻的液体在抽插中发出水声，后穴也淌出白色浊液。王嘉尔胸前两点已经硬了，段宜恩想揉，手腕却被对方手指按着，他就呲着虎牙又啃又咬，王嘉尔的左右两边被舔弄的发红，颤巍巍的挺立着。 段宜恩一下一下的抽插，交合处几乎搅起白沫，色情一片。激烈的快感让王嘉尔的背脊都弓了起来，段宜恩顺理成章的继续顶撞，前列腺被反复研磨，却没有了更下一步。

王嘉尔眼里是雾蒙蒙一片，失神了几秒，然后乖巧的把脑袋搁在了段宜恩的肩窝处，他微微仰起脑袋，温温软软的嘴唇贴在对方耳垂，“哥哥，动一动嘛” 段宜恩就又开始了动作，几乎是没根而入。

快到的时候王嘉尔已经颤抖的说不出话，偏偏段宜恩还伸出两根手指让他舔，断断续续的呻吟夹杂着吸吮的声音。王嘉尔顺从的张嘴，舌头灵活的缠上手指，把上面的腥膻一下一下舔干净。他想慰抚自己翘起的前端，可段宜恩不肯，把他腿折的更弯，掐着腰狠狠撞了两下，王嘉尔很快就射了，沾的小腹粘腻一片，脆弱的大腿根还在颤抖，却在没有停下的顶弄中毫不犹豫的又夹紧了段宜恩的腰。

出新歌的前一天，王嘉尔收到了份段制作人发来的demo，是那天的全程录音。晚上段宜恩回家的时候，王嘉尔还拉着金有谦抱怨，他把小腿亲昵的搁在金有谦腿上，金有谦低着头替他放松肌肉，他气鼓鼓的，说的满脸通红，“你知道吗，mark哥真的太过分了，我很累的啊！” 见到段宜恩他就乖乖闭嘴不说话了，小腿也立马收回来，金有谦没太在意，手掌还捂着王嘉尔膝盖。段宜恩外套没脱就坐过来，不露声色的把王嘉尔膝盖上多余的手拍开，自己把手放在那拍了几下灰。

晚上，王嘉尔一直咬着下唇，泪眼汪汪不敢出声，段宜恩看着床头柜上亮着的手机了然。他拇指抵着对方顶端的小孔开始反复研磨，王嘉尔这下真的哭出来，鼻尖都是红的，“呜呜呜，爸爸….让我射。”

在王嘉尔经历第三次高潮的时候，段宜恩把手机拿过来开始拍视频，一开始王嘉尔还能顾着镜头，执着黄金左脸出镜，到后面他近乎虚脱，性器直直挺着却射不出任何东西，段宜恩一边掌镜，一边更用力的进出，粉红色的软肉也被肏的翻出来。视频的结尾是王嘉尔被弄的体内流出一股一股清澈的液体，因为羞耻脸埋在段宜恩怀里哭个没停。这个视频被段宜恩好好的珍藏了。

王嘉尔被包养的第二个月，段宜恩给他办了场演唱会，从浮夸唱到男人ktv，台下粉丝热情只增未减。给饭的福利是戴假发穿裙子，连衣裙温柔的覆盖着他的身体，是纯情学生妹。王嘉尔还套着个长筒袜，一点都不怕走光似的跑了半场，段宜恩就坐在包厢，当他最狂热的homie，王嘉尔女装很漂亮。

他们两人的第二次见面比第一次友好的多。段宜恩正靠在椅背上抽烟，透过虚掩的房门，他看见王嘉尔趴在桌上，整个脸埋进手臂里。是比赛输了难过吗，还哭了？这么大个人了，怎么说哭就哭啊。段宜恩把烟捻灭，想着白天金有谦讲的事，心情不佳，“jackson哥今天状态不对，被教练骂的很惨。”然后王嘉尔就光着脚踩着床沿出来了，眼睛亮亮的，隐隐还有些泪痕挂在脸上，段宜恩身旁陷了下去。王嘉尔出来的时候顺手洗了个苹果一分为二，递过去段宜恩没接，他也没坚持，啃着苹果含糊开了口，“哥都喜欢漂亮的哈” 段宜恩没懂，王嘉尔夸张的叹了口气，不厌其烦的又说了遍，“哥都喜欢漂亮的女孩子啊” 他指了指对面的相框。不是只有女孩子才漂亮的啊，杰森。段宜恩就喜欢漂亮的王嘉尔。

王嘉尔给金主的答谢很大方，是和那晚一摸一样的装扮，只不过把纯棉的长筒袜换成了吊带袜，白色蕾丝和扣子紧紧的贴在大腿根上，王嘉尔不太舒服，脚背弓起来，尖尖的足尖在沙发上蹭来蹭去企图寻找慰藉。

段宜恩抓着王嘉尔细白的脚踝，一路舔上去用嘴把扣给解了，“今天是爸爸的乖女儿吗？”王嘉尔胡乱点头，伸手把丝袜扣出一个个不规则的洞，色情又刺激。“daddy，我困了，我想喝daddy的牛奶，然后睡觉” “daddy摸摸我嘛”王嘉尔笑的人畜无害，拉着段宜恩的手就往两腿间滑。

最后王嘉尔被弄的乱七八糟，眼睛哭的通红，睫毛上还挂着精液，嘴唇都肿起来。第二天穿衣服的时候身上全是段宜恩的痕迹，遮都遮不住，段宜恩倒是很满意，要不要多办几场演唱会呢，真的很漂亮啊，可哪有自己身下的时候漂亮呢，哎，不办了，你们知道他漂亮就行了，再看眼睛就要挖出来了。（超凶

王嘉尔再见到林在范是大家聚在一起吃火锅，王嘉尔不能吃辣，大家连点鸳鸯锅的权利都没有，围在一锅松茸牛骨汤前叹气。段宜恩一个筷子用的还没王嘉尔好的la人一手夹着雪花肥牛在锅里七上八下，一手被王嘉尔压着，“这样是不是不太好呀，我们换鸳鸯锅吧，一分为二，我吃不辣的一边。” 王嘉尔刚吃过西瓜，嘴唇水润润的，又软又甜，说出来的话也软绵绵的。“没事，他们都不爱吃辣。” 段宜恩觉得王嘉尔是哪儿哪的都懂事，体贴的不行，一扭头，又快亲上了。“可，可是，在范哥不是很爱吃辣的吗？” 他很快躲开，趴在段宜恩耳边小心的开口。段宜恩抿着嘴挑了挑眉，把肉夹起来放进王嘉尔碗里，他故意放慢语速，音量也减小，“他啊——最近身体不适，没法吃。”说完段宜恩又把嘴凑上去，“所以，你懂了吗？” 王嘉尔没听出对方的不怀好意，眼睛瞪的巨大，内心已经不能平静了。吾册呢林在范和我一样是个零号还来追我，脑子瓦特啦。

林在范本来是故意转过脸，不去看那对狗男男的腻歪样，余光瞥到王嘉尔凑过来，身体还是很实诚的坐近了一点。他看见王嘉尔忽闪忽闪的大眼睛恶狠狠瞪过来，却好心的送来一碗牛肉辣椒酱，“多吃点，在范哥。” 裹了蜜的声音一点都不甜蜜，林在范手一抖，刚夹起的毛肚重新掉下锅，段宜恩玩游戏时的手速此刻展现的淋漓尽致，一脸饕足的把毛肚夹起来吃了。

段宜恩第一次包养人，他不知道是不是别的小情人都这样，反正王嘉尔喜酸，好吃醋。

突然要加班，段宜恩让秘书把王嘉尔带上来。秘书是个面容姣好的年轻女人，王嘉尔跟在她身后忍不住上下打量，紧身白衬衫包裹住凹凸有致的身材，圆润的臀部在他面前左右摇摆。这人挑秘书怎么都选漂亮的，身材还，王嘉尔摸了摸自己一身肌肉，还没我好。

王嘉尔一进门就被段宜恩压门板上亲了，王嘉尔还在想着刚才秘书的事，一开口，对方的舌头就趁虚而入侵入他的口腔，唇舌再度绞缠在一起。他被亲的迷迷糊糊，反应过来的时候已经坐在段宜恩的大腿上了，他贴上去舔段宜恩的喉结，用了点力气，兔牙在颈侧吮出一个个痕迹，“是她漂亮还是我漂亮” ，段宜恩还在为先前的主动低低喘气，被问的不明所以，对方又抛出更多问题，“你前女友号码还存着吗？” “和她做爽还是和我做爽” 段宜恩这才反应过来是怎么一回事，“你让我试一试不就知道了” 

湿热的呼吸打在耳畔，段宜恩一手撩王嘉尔的衣服，一手顺势往下摸，摸到腰窝的时候停住了，又揉又掐的，弄的王嘉尔腰际以下软的化成一滩水。后穴流出的淫液已经把裤子打湿，抵着他的硬物仿佛隔着衣物就可以把他贯穿。段宜恩托着王嘉尔的臀部三两下就把碍事的裤子给脱了，自己却只解开裤子拉链，就着粘腻的液体填满对方，一进去王嘉尔的眼眶就红了，不知是爽的还是委屈的。

这个体位他使不上劲，手指可怜兮兮的搭在段宜恩肩膀上，一点一点往下坐，王嘉尔的大腿根都在打颤，酸胀感从尾椎蔓延至小腹，和穴口被撑开的疼痛一起，带来一种令人窒息的快感。

王嘉尔动了几下就没力气，最后被段宜恩掐着腰狠狠往下摁，呻吟都变了调。段宜恩哪里管什么九浅一深，在王嘉尔颤颤巍巍坐下的时候猛的顶撞，王嘉尔几乎是被操射的。囊袋撞击臀部发出羞耻的响声，后穴被填的满满的，肠壁每一寸软肉都被好好的照顾到，段宜恩拍拍对方臀部，满手白皙紧致的臀肉和粘腻的浊液，他的底下被温热的肠肉紧紧包裹住，推进去往里射了一肚子精液。

之后的某一天，王嘉尔为了报复段宜恩，蹲在办公桌下，在段宜恩打电话的时候吞吞吐吐。恶作剧的后果是段宜恩急急忙忙挂掉电话，又急急忙忙把王嘉尔操的哭出来。

包养的第三个月是一年的结尾，跨年那天公司里有活动要段宜恩参加，他心怀愧疚想哄，王嘉尔却善解人意的表示理解，说自己要睡觉把人打发了，半眯的眼睛里情绪藏的很深。

段宜恩望着舞池里密密麻麻的人思绪飘到老远，旁边老板在和家里的小孩facetime，小孩一边撒娇一边把嘴唇印到前置摄像头。段宜恩没忍住，安顿好手下员工，拿起车钥匙就往外跑。

他没直接往家里开，十一点半才缓缓开到楼下。段宜恩靠在车子外抽烟，抬头望着还在亮的窗户，散了一地的烟灰。

十一点四十五，电话接通。

十一点五十，王嘉尔下来。

好像真的在乖乖睡觉，长款羽绒服里面套着宽松的T恤和短裤。段宜恩站在王嘉尔对面，把码的整齐的烟花一个个点燃，他没说话，手插在口袋里看烟花轰的一声飞上天，在黑夜里留下星星点点的痕迹后消失不见。王嘉尔的心跳的飞快，他看见段宜恩从一片明亮绚烂中走过来，一拳伸到耳侧，王嘉尔条件发射的闭眼，意料之外的是自己的手被对方包裹，望过来的眼神温柔的滴出水，“新年快乐，王嘉尔。” 话比烟花更摄人心魄，比黑夜更多情，王嘉尔没理由不沉沦。他搂上段宜恩脖子接吻，“我也爱你，段宜恩。”

十二点，烟花烧完了。


End file.
